gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Image Rename Project
Here at the GOTA Wiki, we want to give you an accurate representation of what you see in the game, so you can get information and assistance when you need it. To do that, there is a lot of work done in the background by volunteers and fans. One example of this background work is uploading the images you see in the game so we can use them on the Wiki. The way DB names their images is fine for them, but here, we like to make things a lot easier. This is our naming convention; please familiarize yourself with it if you'd like to help with this project! Before our naming convention was established, it was a free-for-all with how the item would be named once it was uploaded. Because of that, we have missing apostrophes, incorrectly spelled words (particularly poor Jaime Lannister's name), and other mishaps that make finding the right image a challenge. Therefore, we'd like to perform an image naming overhaul. Only admin can rename images, and we want to make it easy on them. This thread will list all of the images we've come across that need changed. But it's not enough to just rename the images. We also need to edit the links to those images! Otherwise, we'll have a wiki full of broken images and our efforts will be pointless. That is the real reason for this thread and why we're asking you for help. We need a list of images that are named improperly as well as a list of all of the pages where that image is linked -- and we need it before admin renames the images. If you're up to the task, here's a little FAQ/tutorial for you! 'How do I find incorrectly named items?' This is perhaps the hardest task. Short of going through the entire image database one by one, there isn't a good way to figure out what's wrong and what's right. I've found most of them on accident, while editing shop deals or adding new items. Sometimes DB will use the same image for multiple items, but we only want one in our database. When you're trying to upload an image that already exists, the wiki (generally) notifies you and tells you what it's actually called. Same image, two different items. We don't need two of the same image, so we just have one and linked it to both item cards. It is File:Dothraki Dancer.jpg, exactly as it should be since the Dothraki Dancer was added to the game before the Dragon Queen's Dothraki Dancer. But then there's this item: Based on our naming convention, the item should be named "Master Mercer.jpg" but look: File:Master Mercer.jpg ... it's not. That link should be blue and, when clicked, lead you to the image page. It won't because the image is actually called File:Deluxe Fancy Man.jpg. Let me say it again: DB named that poor image "Deluxe Fancy Man." If you were trying to use this image somewhere, would you actually think Deluxe Fancy Man was its name? An incorrectly named image like this can affect things across the entire wiki, depending on how the information was pulled into the template. 'How do I find out where the image has already been posted?' Let's use a correctly named file as an example: File:Barristan Selmy's Steed.jpg -- I've posted a screen capture of this as well. As you can see, there's a section that says "Appears on these pages." That is all of the pages on the Wiki where that specific image is posted. Note the "1 of 3" arrows (circled in red on my image) to the right of the headline and the "see full list" link at the bottom; these will show you everywhere that this image appears. And that's just the info we need for this project. In this example, there are 3 pages and 5 categories. Categories are automatically pooled from the image card (Barristan Selmy's Steed in this case), so there aren't any links to rename on those. (If you click Edit on those pages and view the source code, there won't be very much at all -- and definitely no link to the old image name.) Shop pages also link to image cards, but occasionally there are banners which contain the image's link. This is true with our example, so we will have to make corrections to the Deal and Pack pages. So there are essentially three pages that will need adjustments: the item card itself and the banners of the other two shop special pages. These pages are what we need to note on this thread. If we don't, when the item is renamed by admin, the names of those pages disappear (because the new image name isn't linked anywhere) and we won't know what to correct. 'Where do I list the images I found?' Create a "discovery post" in this thread. You will add all of your findings to this one post, rather than continually creating a new thread with new discoveries. (It just makes it easier this way for those of us who will do the editing if we only have to look at a couple of threads.) When you find an incorrectly named image, add the following to your discovery post: Rename File:Barristan Selmy's Steed.jpg to "Selmy Steed.jpg" Pages: Barristan Selmy's Steed - Ser Barristan Deal - Ser Barristan Pack (That's just an example - the steed's image is correctly named and doesn't need changed!) This lets us know which image needs renamed, what it needs to be changed to (per the naming convention), and what pages the image link is on. 'After the image is renamed' We'll have a pretty decent list going after a while. Then we can talk to admin about renaming those images. You'll know when the image is renamed because the old link will now be red, like this: File:Selmy Steed.jpg. Now comes the slightly more time-consuming task of physically renaming all of the links on those pages. But it's not hard: simply visit the pages, edit in the Source Editor, rename to old image name to the new image name, and save! Make a little note in a new post on this thread about what you did. The person who originally added that incorrectly named image can now cross it out: Rename File:Barristan Selmy's Steed.jpg to "Selmy Steed.jpg" Pages: Barristan Selmy's Steed - Ser Barristan Deal - Ser Barristan Pack If you were only able to edit one or two (but not all) of the pages, let us know that too and we can just cross out that particular page, rather than the whole thing. Rename File:Barristan Selmy's Steed.jpg to "Selmy Steed.jpg" Pages: Barristan Selmy's Steed - Ser Barristan Deal - Ser Barristan Pack 'Not all images will be renamed' This project is focused primarily on renaming images that appear on item cards so they match the name of the item. There may be image names that don't exactly fit the naming convention. For example, all of the banners that you see at the top of quest pages start with World, even if DB's original image name did not. Likewise, as in the case of the Dothraki Dancer, its name comes from the first time the image was used (on the Dothraki Dancer item card), and it's not going to be renamed simply because it got used again on the Dragon Queen's Dothraki Dancer item card. When in doubt, put it down anyway, and we can discuss it! 'Coding' If you're not entirely familiar with Wiki markups, I've added some helpful hints. If you are confident with your abilities, feel free to skip this section. '1. Posting your discovery' To get this to appear: Rename File:Barristan Selmy's Steed.jpg to "Selmy Steed.jpg" Pages: Barristan Selmy's Steed - Ser Barristan Deal - Ser Barristan Pack Type this: Rename File:Barristan Selmy's Steed.jpg to "Selmy Steed.jpg" Pages: Barristan Selmy's Steed - Ser Barristan Deal - Ser Barristan Pack '2. Don't forget the colon' When you post the link to the image, you must include an extra colon at the beginning of the name. Type this File:Barristan Selmy's Steed.jpg not this See that extra colon in front of the word File? Without it, you'll be posting the image itself instead of a link to the page! '3. Crossing off completed items' This is called strikethrough and you use the codes around the word or words you want crossed off. To get this: Ser Barristan Pack Type this: Ser Barristan Pack 'Thank You!' This is obviously a team project, and it might take some time before it has come to fruition, but we can do it! The more people we have finding incorrectly named items, the faster we can finish. I tend to over-explain, but if I missed anything or you have any questions, feel free to post them here or on my message wall. :) On behalf of all of the Wiki admin and gnomes, thank you for your help! 'Discovery' Please click here. Category:Site maintenance